Raphael & Leonardo
by Pame24
Summary: Wedding Time Paring: RaphxLeo & MikeyxDonny Warnings: T-cest and mpreg


Raphael & Leonardo

"I can't do this" Raph said tugging on his tie while looking at the rows of people inside the farmhouse.  
>"Relax man, I'm sure everything will be fine" Casey said and fixed his tie, for the hundredth time that day.<br>Today was a very special day for the turtles; the wedding of two of their brothers. A year ago Raph and Leo finally had the guts to tell each other how they felt. And after putting their love to the test they decided to make it permanent by sealing the deal with red and blue rings. Everyone was delighted when they decided to get married. They all pitched in for the wedding. Casey gladly offered his family's farmhouse for the wedding ceremony and reception. April was in charge of catering, while Don and Mike worked on the invitations and decoration. As for Raph and Leo all they had to do was pick their tuxes and try to calm their nerves. Yeah, that one wasn't working so far, at least not for Raph. He looked dashing in his black tux with his favorite color as the accessories but his nerves weren't at all calm.  
>Casey finished fixing Raph tie and patted his shoulder blades to wrinkle out the blazer.<br>"There you go" Casey said smiling at his handy work. "Now, calm down. Take deep, slow, breaths and relax"  
>"I can't relax! What if he says no? What of he stands me up? What if—" he was cut off by Casey's hand slapping his cheek, pretty hard. <em>How very manly<em>. "What the shell Case, why you did that for?"  
>"To shut you up! How can you think that? I know you're nervous, but did it ever cross your mind that he might be as nervous as you? Did you ever think that maybe he's thinking the same things as you?"<br>"Why would he? I would never do that!"  
>"Then don't assume he will!" Case calmed down and passed a hand through his hair to readjust the locks that came out. "You love him and he loves you. You both planned this to take your love to next level. Think of this as the final test; if you can survive through this then your love is strong"<br>Raph smiled, he had never thought of it that way. Casey was right, if he loved Leo enough then marriage was the way to show it. And besides, Leo wouldn't have said yes to him if he didn't love him back as much as he did him. He took a deep breath and looked into the barn where his closes friends and family was waiting.  
>"Thanks Case" he said.<br>"What are best man's for" they shared a bro-hug.  
>During the gesture they didn't notice that Mikey had appeared by the door.<br>"I hope your not planning in leaving Leo for Casey, Raph"  
>The guys quickly let go. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few second. Raph was the one to break it by coughing into his hand to clear his throat.<br>"Leave him for this knucklehead, as if! I wouldn't change Leo for the world" he said smiling at his little brother.  
>"Good; then get ready, we're about to start" Mikey said before leaving.<br>Raph nerves were back. He looked back at Casey and the man smiled at him in assurance.  
>"You can do this Raphie" Casey said.<br>"Yeah, thanks" Raph smiled.  
>"Well, see you at the altar" Casey winked and went for the door.<br>Raph took another deep breath and stood in front of the doors.  
>"You can do this Raphael, you love him and he loves you. C'mon if you can survive through this he'll be yours forever"<br>"'Til death do us part" came Leo's voice at his ear.  
>Raph stiffened for a moment but then relaxed after noticing it was his husband-to-be. Leo smiled at him and kissed his cheek.<br>"Are your nervous?" Leo asked.  
>"Nervous is an understatement, I'm terrified" Raph joked but then smiled sweetly. "But I want to do this; I want us to be more than brothers, more than lovers. I want us to be one"<br>"Me too Raphael" Leo said with tears on his eyes, touched by his fiancé's words.  
>Raph cleaned them with his thumb and kissed his future husband. As they shared a wonderful kiss, April opened the door.<br>"Honestly, couldn't you waited until the end of the ceremony?" she smiled.  
>The guys separated and blushed madly at the sight of everyone staring at them. <em>How embarrassing, everyone saw that<em>, Leo thought. Raph had the same thought, and added: _to think we have to do it again at the end of the "I do's"_.  
>"Ready guys?" Don asked.<br>Leo looked at Raph and they both smiled.  
>"Yeah, we are" Leo grabbed Raph's hand they both walked down the aisle.<br>The barn was decorated with their favorite colors; red and blue. The center, where the altar stood, was decorated with white and silver. _The guys really outdid themselves on the decor_, Leo thought. At the altar was none other than their father dressed in all white smiling at them; he would serve as the priest. Once they reached the altar the music died down to let Splinter talk. And thus the ceremony started.

* * *

><p>After exchanging rings they turned to each other with loving eyes. There were tears on their eyes.<br>"Do you Raphael Hamato take Leonardo Hamato as your loving husband to love and protect?"  
>"I do"<br>"And you my son?" he turned to Leo.  
>"I do" Leo smiled.<br>"Then I now pronounce you husbands" Splinter exclaimed. "You may kiss the bride...I mean groom"  
>They chuckled a little as did the rest of the guests. Then they looked into each other eyes, gold locked with silver-blue, and they leaned in to share the first kiss of their rest of their lives. Cheers erupted from behind them. There was clapping, cheering, crying and whistling. They broke apart, but before doing so Raph gave Leo a little peck on the lips and a smile. They hugged and turn to look at their guests.<br>"I'm proud of you my sons" Splinter said, but it was unheard through the clamor.  
>Don and Mikey approached their brothers.<br>"Congrats dudes" Mike said and hugged them.  
>"Thanks knucklehead" Raph hugged him back.<br>"Congrats guys" Don said smiling at his bros.  
>Leo pulled him in for a hug and he gave it back.<br>"Thanks Donny" Leo said.

They gathered around for the tossing of the bouquet, which April insisted that they had. Leo stood backwards to the crowd of girls and Mikey, who was standing there very confused. Leo gave the signal and tossed the red and blue bouquet over his head. The flowers flew in the air until they fell into the hands of Mike. _Perfect aim_, Leo thought triumphant when he saw the dumbfounded expression of his little brother.  
>"Wait a minute; you guys planned this, didn't you?" Mike accused the newly wed and the redhead that were giggling.<br>"What ever gave you that idea Michelangelo?" Leo asked innocently.  
>"Baka!" the younger said and humph turning around, bouquet still in hand.<br>They chuckled.  
>"Ok time for the tossing of the garter" Casey announced.<br>At that Leo's giggles died and he turned to glare at April, who just smirked at him.  
>"C'mon Leo" she said and pulled him by the arm to a chair placed in the center of the room.<br>She sat him down and kneeled before him. Carefully she rolled up his pants' leg, showing off a, very, toned appendage. When done she place a red laced ring around his leg.  
>"Ok Raphie, time to take it off" Casey said shoving Raph towards Leo.<br>He almost knocked over the chair Leo was sitting on, but managed to stay on his feet. He looked down at Leo's exposed leg and blushed, so did Leo. With a small sigh he knelt down in front of his husband and lifted his leg. He was planning to do it with his hand, but where's the fun in that? Without giving it much thought he grabbed the laced garter with his teeth and pulled it down, much to Leo's embarrassment. If they weren't surrounded by so many people he would've punched the lights out of the hothead. Around them everyone was enjoying the very sensual scene. There were even some guys with nosebleeds. Once the garter was off Raph stood up, kissed Leo in the lips for good measure and then faced the crowd of bleeding men.  
>"Ready guys?" he asked.<br>"Wait, no, stop!" came Don's protest as April shoved him towards the crowd. "April, I don't wanna!" he whined.  
>Casey winked at Raph and he smiled mischievously. <em>So that's their plan<em>, he thought. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder to position where Donny was. Once he had the location down, he tossed the garter over his shoulder. He heard the others reach to grab it and turned around when it stopped.  
>"Bull's eye!" Casey exclaimed. "Nice aim Raph"<br>They high-five and Don glared at them and then at April.  
>"You planned this, didn't you?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about" April said.  
>"Don't play coy with me, I know you made Leo toss the bouquet to Mike and told Raph to toss <em>this<em> at me"  
>"Oh please Donny, if we didn't do it you two boneheads wouldn't have the guts to tell each other what you feel" Casey said.<br>"What makes you think—"  
>"Cut the crap Donny, we know you like Mike"<br>At that Don was quiet. He looked down embarrassed. How did they figure that out? _Am I that obvious?_ He thought. He was planning on telling Mike eventually, but when he had mustered enough courage to do so.  
>"Donny is that true?" came Michelangelo's voice.<br>Donatello looked up, gave a small smile and a nod. Mikey smiled and hugged the blushing turtle.  
>"Me too Donny" Mike said and lifted the other's head to give him a kiss on the lips.<br>Cheers erupted from around the room.  
>"Finally" April said.<br>"It's about time you idiots" Raph said.  
>"Oh c'mon, cut them some slack. Is not like we were any better" Leo said grabbing his husband's hand. "It took us ages to realize that we liked each other, remember?"<br>Raph turned to look at his dashing husband and smiled. Leo smiled back and kissed Raph.

Exhausted, happy and stuffed, Raph and Leo retired to their room. Raph happily took off his tux and tossed it to the side. Leo frowned at his carelessness, but didn't say anything. He was more focused on the task at hand; their honeymoon.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this now? We could always wait a little longer" Raph asked.<br>"No, it's our honeymoon, I want to do this" Leo said and slowly took off his blazer.

Raph offered to help him with the rest, but the older turtle refused. With one hand he pushed Raph to the bed and after taking off his pants, he climbed on top of the other. The only item of clothing left was the blue shirt, which hanged open exposing his plastron.  
>Raph caressed Leo's outer thigh and slowly moved to do the same with his inner one. The gesture made Leo blush and shiver. He leaned down and captured Raph's lips with his own. Like that they slowly lay on the soft bed and kept on making out. Raph licked Leo's bottom lip begging entrance and other complied. They kissed hotly as their hands explored their each other's muscular bodies. In a swift move the blue shirt came off and flew across the bed landing on the floor with the rest of their clothes. What happen after that is left to your imagination...although, it's kind of obvious what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

Leo ran through the lair on his way to the bathroom. Once he reached the door he practically kicked it open. He didn't even care that Michelangelo was inside taking a shower, he needed the toilet a.s.a.p.  
>"Can't a turtle shower in peace?" protested Mike.<br>Leo bended over the toilet bowl and emptied his stomach.  
>"Ugh, dude gross!" Mike said.<br>"Mike what's wrong?" asked Don coming into the room. At the sight of his hurling brother he ran to aid him. "Leo, what's wrong?"  
>"I don't know, I don't feel so good" Leo said once he stopped puking.<br>"Did you eat something that might've upset your stomach?"  
>"I-I don't think so" Leo said.<br>"I think I know what's going on" Mike said, surprising them both. "Leo, you and Raph did it, right?" Leo blushed but nodded. "Then it's possible he might be...pregnant"  
>"What, that's impossible!" Don said.<br>"Sweetie, we're giant talking turtles, and you're telling me he can't be pregnant?"  
>Don opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. His lover was right. If they were mutants what are the odds that they can bare children too?<br>"I'll have to run some test to confirm this, so in the meantime don't tell Raph, not until we're 100% sure" Don said.  
>"Right" Mikey and Leo said.<br>"Ok, so now that that's settled, would you mind giving me some privacy?" Mike said.  
>"Aw, but I was enjoying the view" Don said with fake disappointment and sly smile on his lips.<br>Mike blushed and turned to look at the wall. Don and Leo chuckled.  
>"Think you can stand Leo?"<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine" Leo said.  
>They both walked out of the bathroom and went to Don's lab.<br>At the lab Donatello ran some test on Leo. He did all kinds of test, and in the end they came with a result.  
>"Mikey was right, you are pregnant" Don said in disbelief looking at the results.<br>"Wow..." was all Leo said getting up from the table.  
>It was kind of spooky to think that their little brother was actually right about something. What, even the knucklehead had his moments.<br>"So, what now? Do we tell him?"  
>"He's your husband, he deserves to know his going to be a father" Don said.<br>"Yeah" Leo said and made his way to the door.  
>He went to the living room where he found his husband watching TV. He walked behind him without making a sound, or at least that what he thought. In one quick movement he was throw in the couch, gently, and pinned under the other male.<br>"Hey honey" Raph said and gave him a kiss.  
>Leo moaned into the kiss as Raph's tongue invaded his mouth. Their tongues dance together for a while before Raph pulled away for air. He smiled down at the flustered turtle and gave him butterfly kisses along his neck and cheeks.<br>"R-Raphael, w-wait..." Leo stuttered. "I-I have something to tell you"  
>Raph stopped and pulled back to look at his husband.<br>"What's up?" he asked.  
>"Could you, um..." Leo looked down sheepishly.<br>"Oh, sure, sorry" Raph smirked and let Leo up.  
>Leo sat up and gave Raph a kiss on his temple. Raph sat beside him on the couch and turned off the TV. Afterward he turned to face Leo.<br>"So, what is that you wanted to tell me?"  
>Leo took a deep breath and then grabbed Raph's hand for reassurance. Raphael looked at their hands confused but otherwise didn't say anything. He figured that whatever Leo wanted to tell him was a little delicate and needed all the comfort he could get.<br>"Raphael, we're going to be parents"  
>The look on Raphael's face was indescribable. It was between shock, happy, confused and plain dumbstruck.<br>"Come again?" Raph finally asked.  
>"I'm pregnant Raph" Leo said.<br>"Eh?" Raph's eye grew thrice their size.  
>"I'm not telling you a third time" Leo said annoyed.<br>"Ok, ok, sorry" Raph gave Leo a kiss on the forehead. "I was just surprised is all"  
>"So you're...?"<br>"I'm happy to know I'm going to be a dad" Raph smiled.  
>Leo's eyes watered and he hugged Raph. He hugged back and kissed Leo's cheek.<br>"I love you Leonardo"  
>"I love you too Raphael"<p>

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

After a few months Raph and Leo were blessed with twin boys. They named them Kio and Ryo. Kio was like Raph, hotheaded but a good big brother. Ryo was like Leo, calm and collected, but he also had his temper. And they were like their parents on every aspect, they were always fighting.  
>"Aren't they cute?" Mike said holding Kio and Ryo in his arms.<br>They were pulling on each other's bandanas, which were green and yellow.  
>"Yeah, like a mini Raph and Leo" Don added as he tried to make them stop.<br>"By the way, where are mommy and daddy?" Mike asked.  
>"I don't know, probably making another set of mini ninjas"<br>They laughed. While they laughed, somewhere in the lair were Raph and Leo making out. Oh Donny, you don't know how right you are.

The End (\(~_^)/)


End file.
